A substrate treating apparatus includes a mount table on which a carrier (container) is placed, the carrier (container) accommodating substrates such that the substrates are laminated vertically by given gaps, a treating section that performs given treatment to the substrates, and a substrate transport mechanism (transporting robot) provided between the mount table and the treating section. The substrate transport mechanism includes a hand that holds the substrates. The substrate transport mechanism transports the substrates from the carrier placed on the mount table, and accommodates the substrates from the treating section into the carrier.
The substrate treating apparatus also includes a pair of transmission type sensors each with a light emitter and a light detector. The light emitter and the light detector face to each other so as to sandwich a part of a circle periphery of the substrate from a front side of the substrate along a substrate surface. The transmission type sensors each with the light emitter and the light detector move within the carrier in a substrate laminated direction. At this time, the transmission type sensors and a level sensor detect a number of pieces and positions of substrates within the carrier, and also detect whether or not the substrates are arranged on top of one another.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a carrier for precluding a problem about vibration or bouncing of substrates upon transportation. Such a carrier C includes a container main body 101, and a removable lid (door) 102 as illustrated in FIG. 13(a). When the lid 102 is detached from the container main body 101, side holders (wafer supports) 103 on interior side faces S1 and S2 of the container main body 101 (see FIG. 13(b)) support substrates W. In contrast to this, when the lid 102 is attached to the container main body 101 as illustrated in FIG. 13(c), V-shaped grooves 107a of a front holder (first cushion) 107 and V-shaped grooves 105a of a rear holder (second cushion) 105 hold while lifting up the substrates W from the side holders 103. The front holder (first cushion) 107 is disposed on a face F directed to the interior container main body 101 of the lid 102, and the rear holder (second cushion) 105 is disposed on a rear face R of the interior container main body 101. Examples of the carrier C with the above configuration include a MAC (Multi Application Carrier).
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 discloses the following. That is, a vertical “clearance” between adjacent substrates within a cassette is detected, and operation of a substrate transporting arm is varied depending on the clearance, whereby collision is avoidable between the substrate transporting arm and the substrate. Moreover, Patent Literature 3 discloses the following. That is, a “clearance” is calculated between adjacent substrates stored within a cassette in multiple stages in a vertical direction, and permission or prohibition of entry of a robot hand is determined on the basis of the clearance, whereby the substrates within the cassette are able to be unloaded safely.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 5185417    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H9-148404A    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-235058A